A big Brothers promise
by Imagine-The-Unseen
Summary: If there is one thing Romano doesn't do..It's breaking a promise he made to His little brother. *Warning: character deaths* Rated T for safe measures


**A/N hey guys! so last night i came up with an idea and it was something i needed to write it down. i hope you all enjoy it! **

_"Fratello!" The younger of the two cried as he ran into the older one's arms. "Ah what?! I thought Austria wanted you home!" he yelled as he was tackled to the ground. The siblings had spent the day in the woods climbing trees, watching insects, just being, kids. It was rare they got to spend time together._  
_"I was but when I went to cross the river I couldn't! the water got higher!" The 9 year old cried into his brothers shirt. Romano sighed and stood up picking up the child in the process. When they came to the river they had both crossed earlier in the day. To Romano's surprise, the water definitely got higher. "I don't want to cross alone!" Italy veneziano cried clinging to his brother for dear life. "_  
_"You won't..It's ok." Romano mumbled trying to find his footing in the fast moving water. He put the younger down. "Here veneziano get on my shoulders. Italy wiped his eyes. "L-Like a piggy back ride." Romano sighed and rolled his eyes. "Si like a piggy back ride. Now get on!" Italy did as he was told and clung to Romano's shirt._  
_Romano exhaled deeply and hopped his way across the river falling only when they reached the grass on the other side. He got up and dusted himself and Italy off. "Roma! you didn't make me go through that alone!" Italy cheered as he hugged Romano burying his face in his side as they walked._  
_"No fratello, I promise not to make you go through anything alone." He said gripping the younger's pinky to seal the promise._

* * *

"Veneziano!" Romano yelled as he ran through the big mansion. God knows how long it has been since him, his little brother and the rest of the axis and allies became trapped in this graveyard of time loops and broken memories. "Romano calm down I'm sure he's somewhere!" Spain said touching the Italians Shoulder. "Get off of me tomato bastard!"  
He pointed down a hallway "Make yourself useful and check down there!" Romano instructed before running in another direction.  
Spain sighed and shook his head as head as he dashed down the hallway Romano pointed to. He slowed down to a walking pace when he spotted a half open door at the end of the hallway. "I don't remember this being here." he said to himself as he quietly and cautiously opened the door all the way. He felt around the wall nearest to him until he finally found a light switch. He flicked the switch on, and from he saw he immediately wished he hadn't.

He looked down to see the body of Italy veneziano covered in his own blood. His face looked as if he was taking one of his siestas, but the red substance that covered him ,the floor, and the walls told otherwise.  
Spain was so in shock he didn't see Romano running up behind him. "Hey bastard why are you standing there you lazy-" He felt the boy shove him out of the way. Romano dropped his knees in front of the body.  
Spain, finally coming out of his trance put a hand on Romano's shoulder. "Roma.." He slapped him away "Go tell the others we found veneziano and bring them here.." His voice was numb Spain shivered at the unfamiliar tone.  
"Amigo, maybe you should come with me." "No!" Romano snapped. He inhaled a shaky breath. "Just let mourn for my brother alone..per favor." Spain nodded, "Si..ok Romano..I'll be right back ok?" Spain took one last look at the scene before running off to find the others.

Romano finally started to let his tears fall as he placed a hand on his brothers head. "Oh, veneziano..why you." He looked over Italy's body slowly. "You must be so scared..and a-alone.."  
Romano slowly reached into his waist band and pulled out a hand gun. "I promised you, that you would never have to go through anything alone." He put the gun to the side of his head grabbing his brother hand. He smiled and kissed Italy's hand. "Ci vediamo il cielo il mío fratellino caro.." He whispered before pulling the trigger.  
Spain ran as fast as he could to first floor where everyone planned to meet if they didn't find Italy in one hour. "Amigos!" Spain yelled just as every met up. "I found him!" "You did?" England said running to meet the Spanish man. "Yes but he's..not alive." Spain explained his voice cracking slightly. Germany's eyes got wide. "Vhat...Italy's.." Spain nodded mournfully "Romano's with him now he wanted me to get everyone and bring the- BANG!"

Everyone froze at the sound. "Aya! that sounded like a gun!" China yelled who was hiding behind Russia. England stepped forward. "What on earth happened?" Spain look just as confused, he thought for a moment. His eyes widened. "Roma!" Yelled as he ran off in the direction of the sound with everyone closely behind.  
Everyone's face showed a look of sadness and horror when they were all shown the scene in front of them:  
blood was everywhere, on the walls, on the door, and a huge puddle of the liquid surrounding now, two bodies. The first body, Italy had blood covering his blue uniform. his face was white, but peaceful. The second body, was Romano, who was clutching Italy's hand with a gun next to him.

Spain tightly clung to his bestfreinds, Prussia and France, as he sobbed continually repeating Romano's name. England walked over and bent down next to the bodies. He took both of their wrists. He sighed, "No pulse..I'm sorry." He stood up and walked back to the rest of the group. He was immediately grabbed by America who clung to him upset by the gruesome scene. He sighed "Alfred.." He shook his head, "Anyways..let's take them to a separate room and clean them up. They deserve to be laid out properly."

* * *

**A/N: i hope you guys aren't mad at me! *hides behind germany* It was something that needed to be written bit all feels aside I hope you did enjoy it. a rating and reveiws are always welcome and ill seee you guys in the next fanfiction!**

**Bye!**

**Italy: hasta la pasta! **

**Translations- **  
**"Ci vediamo il cielo il mío fratellino caro.." - I'll see you in heaven dear baby brother. **  
**Fratello - brother**


End file.
